Escalera al cielo
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Alisa Haiba a raíz de una serie de acontecimientos decidió tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones. Si el destino está escrito en algún lugar es sobre la piel de un tigre de la India. AlisaxSaeko. - Algún día sabré hacer summarys, pero hoy no es ese día.
**NA: El titulo no tiene en verdad relación con la canción de Led Zeppelin (¿)**

 **. Este fanfic es para David, que quiere más yuri de HQ. No es demasiado explicito, así que supongo que te debo algún otro fic yuri de HQ. De hecho tengo una lista de deudas muy larga contigo, por fortuna no te acuerdas… :D**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen y largo bla bla bla. No me tengáis en cuenta los errores, lo he escrito con el movil y mi hermana me estaba forzando a escuchar música Coreana que en realidad no me gusta. Love ya.**

El sol quemaba la blanca piel de Alisa, que pisaba con firmeza uno tras otro los peldaños que llevaban al templo de Hanuman, en la india. Era un camino empinado y largo, parecido a como ella observaba la vida misma.

Había iniciado aquel viaje sola, con una única mochila y twiteando todas las cosas increíbles con las que se había encontrado en la India. Un tigre majestuoso que pasó de largo junto al autobús en el que viajaba, monos traviesos que te robaban la comida, elefantes mágicos que parecían dioses encarnados que enviaban mensajes divinos y ella: Saeko.

Se habían encontrado en el mismo autobús destartalado de color azul. Al ver a aquel tigre por la ventana, grande, de pies pesados y piel gruesa, Alisa había sacado la cabeza por la ventana para mirarlo.

— ¡Es alucinante!—dijo para sí misma la albina, creyéndose la única japonesa de aquel lugar.

— Sí que lo es— escuchó en su propio idioma una voz que venia del tejado del autobús.

Y es que sobre este había más de diez personas sentadas, motivo por el cual el vehículo circulaba a una velocidad de risa y dejaba admirar la vegetación salvaje y al majestuoso animal.

Las rayas de aquel tigre parecían líneas del destino para la chica de Tokio que había iniciado aquel viaje tratando de encontrarse a sí misma. Quería alejarse del ruido de una ciudad que nunca paraba, con sus luces de neón y sus envenenadas arterias de comunicación, donde millones de coches desprendían miles de gases a la atmósfera y a veces chocaban entre ellos mismos.

—Yo no puedo más, Saneka—se quejó Alisa dejándose caer sobre uno de aquellos blancos escalones que subían a la colina en Anjanadri. — Me rindo.

La medio rusa dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y notaba como todos sus músculos latían a la par que su corazón. Su cuerpo, aunque acostumbrado al deporte, se sentía fatigado y la avisaba con aquellas palpitaciones leves.

—Vamos, si solo nos queda la mitad — dijo Saeko tendiéndole la mano para invitarla a que volviera a levantarse.

El calor era abrumador y el sudor se escurría por sus muslos, pegando su carne ligeramente enrojecida por el clima, pero tomó la mano de Saeko y se levantó de nuevo. Desde que había bajado del autobús y la había visto con aquel pelo corto había presentido el porqué de India y no Nepal, Vietnam, la Siberia o algún otro paraje natural del sur de América.

El destino es una cosa curiosa. Nunca sabes si está escrito o si es casual, pero desde que iba pensado en la necesidad de aquel viaje el país en cuestión se había anclado en su mente.  
Podía haber elegido millones de sitios, pero había elegido India, igual que Sakeo. Si una vidente le hubiera avisado lo más probable hubiera sido que no la hubiera creído, pero en parte aquello era lo que hacía especial aquellos momentos. Eran únicos y quizá nunca se repitiera nada parecido, pero era exactamente lo que Alisa necesitaba.

—Bebe un poco de agua— Saeko le tendió su botella y sonrió. Ella nunca parecía exhausta, nunca estaba cansada o parecía abrumarse por la infinidad de escaleras que se alzaban allá donde llegaba su vista. Ante aquella idea la albina tomó la botella entre sus dedos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Lo cierto era que ella siempre sonreía y aquello era lo que a Tanaka más le gustaba de aquella enfermera gritona que a pesar del cansancio se veía en sus ojos siempre tenía fuerzas para sonreír una vez más.

Alisa destapó a botella y se la acercó a los labios, dejando que la gravedad dejara que el agua pasara a su cuerpo y también cayera parte sobre su cara, cuello y camiseta. Estaba caliente, pero aun así era refrescante.

—Si solo corriera un poco de aire sería mucho más fácil — dijo Alisa tapando de nuevo la botella de agua y sacando su teléfono móvil. Se disponía a twitear alguna frase tonta de lo dura que se le estaba haciendo aquella ascensión, para que Lev la leyera. Llevaba medio mes en aquel país y echaba de menos a su familia, en especial a Lyovochka. Su hermano y ella se solían contar todos los acontecimientos y cotilleos de su entorno en susurros, sentados en el sofá de sus padres mientras tomaban té.

Saeko se fijaba en el paisaje, mirando de reojo a la medio japonesa. Estaba atenta a los monos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, entre otras cosas porque uno ya le había robado una de sus converse de repuesto a lo largo del viaje. Por aquel motivo cuando se le había roto uno de los zapatos que llevaba puestos había maldecido al condenado mono, y ahora llevaba una converse roja y otra turquesa. Aunque admitía que tenía cierto gancho, y agradecía que se hubieran llevado justo la del pie izquierdo, ya que las babuchas que vendían en los mercadillos no le acaban de inspirar confianza.

— ¡Pero esto es la India! — Dijo Saeko de golpe extendiendo sus manos y giró sobre sí misma— ¡Salvaje, implacable y calurosa!

Alisa levantó la mirada para mirar a la otra chica girar sobre sí misma, dejando reposar el móvil sobre la barandilla unos segundos. Anonadada en la figura de Saeko, ni siquiera se fijó en como uno de aquellos monos cogía su móvil y saltaba atravesando la escalera, pero la rubia si se fijó.

Tanaka Saeko agarró el mono al aire, haciendo uso de sus reflejos, y le intentó arrebatar el teléfono de las manos.

— Déjalo, no vayas a caerte — dijo Alisa. Como enfermera, calculaba los posibles daños de caer escaleras abajo en aquel camino escarpado y lo cierto era que no merecían la pena por un teléfono móvil, aunque fuera un Iphone, aunque fuera el suyo y su único modo de contacto con su familia.

Pero Tanaka la ignoró, tirando del móvil a la par que agarraba a aquel animalillo por el cuello.

—¡Me cago en la puta! — gritó Saeko. El mono le mordió en la mano libre, pero Saeko mantuvo el aparato entre sus dedos, mirando como este se marchaba insatisfecho y feroz de su fracasado intento de hurto.

Y Alisa no pudo evitar reírse mientras veía a la rubia llevarse la mano con una herida sangrante a la boca. Instintivamente Sakeo fue a lamerse la herida mientras le alcanzaba el teléfono a Alisa, pero la enfermera ignoró el teléfono y tiró de la mano magullada para mirarla.

— Eres una cabezota Saneka, no era necesario — se quejó Alisa obligando a Saeko a sentarse en uno de aquellos peldaños blancos.

La rubia metió el móvil de la otra en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos militares y se quedó mirando a Alisa mientras esta sacaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se fijaba en como movía sus manos colocando el bote de yodo a un lado, el paquete de gasas estériles sobre sus piernas y sostenía con la boca las tijeras mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sus ojos de diferentes colores repasaban la mordida del animal, analizando si era necesario o no poner puntos.

—No es nada, tampoco te abrumes— dijo la chica de Miyagi. Estaba acostumbrada a correr por el campo, a saltar por sitios, no era como si aquella herida fuera preocupante.

— ¿Y si ese animal tiene alguna enfermedad? O ¿Y si… — Saeko calló las palabras nerviosas de la medio rusa con un beso suave sobre los labios mientras con su mano no herida la agarraba por la cintura.

—Tengo mis vacunas puestas, no pasa nada ¿vale? Y si he de morirme, bueno, he vivido bien.— Saeko dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Alisa suspiró, no había remedio, nada rompía la calma de aquella mujer y aquello le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo le irritaba profundamente. Echó yodo por la herida, que parecía bastante superficial, salpicando de aquel color marrón el suelo de la escalera. Secó un poco la carne húmeda de sangre y líquido antiséptico y vendó de forma sencilla la herida.

No habían pasado ni dos noches desde que se habían encontrado en el autobús azul que había sentido atracción hacía ella. Era aquella fuerza que residía en ella lo que le había llamado tanto la atención, aquel espíritu salvaje que se ocultaba en los ojos rasgados dela rubia.

El destino había puesto los pies de la chica de Tokio en la India para que la encontrara, para que aprendiera de aquel sentido combativo que nunca se rendía. Alisa lo había visto claro aquella noche, cuando sentadas en medio de la calle se habían comido unas samosas y Saeko se había dejado llevar besándola por primera vez. Porque Saeko no tenía miedo aparentemente.

El motivo real por el que Alisa se había perdido en un paraje alejado de su ciudad natal era un tanto absurdo si se paraba a mirarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo no lo era para nada. Una estudiante de enfermería que trabajaba en el hospital de Sanno no tenía por qué sorprenderse de la muerte de un paciente ingresado. No es que al personal sanitario la muerte les deje indiferentes, pero era el pan de cada día. Cada día bajaban a la morgue cadáveres, cada día veían a gente llorar por sus muertos en la pequeña capilla que disponía el hospital. Para Alisa el concepto de la muerte era algo fácil de comprender, todo lo que vive un día muere y ella solo esperaba morirse antes que todos a los que amaba, para sí no llorar como las personas que veía a diario en el hospital.

El paciente ingresado en la habitación ochocientos seis era una víctima politraumática. Un accidente de coche en la carretera que llevaba a Ginza, con el coche dando vueltas de campana y más detalles que Alisa desconocía. No era una cara significativa, de hecho el hombre en cuestión había perdido parte de la nariz y una oreja.

—Vamos a continuar subiendo — dijo Saeko una vez tuvo la mano vendada. Alisa recogió sus enseres y los guardó en su mochila de nuevo.— No hagamos un drama de nada, ya sabes que no te permito rendirte.

Alisa se levantó del suelo y cogió de la mano a la rubia dispuesta a subir.

—¿Por qué es tan importante el dios Hanuman, Saneka? — le preguntó la medio rusa. Vistas la una al lado de la otra, Alisa le sacaba un poco más de media cabeza a la rubia. Ambas subían poco a poco la empinada cuesta.

—Es el protector de los enamorados y le puedes pedir deseos—dijo Saeko mientras le giñaba un ojo.

Deseos. Alisa pensó en aquel hombre sin nariz. Quizá era porque todo el mundo apuntaba a que iba a morir, que era imposible conseguirle hacer sobrevivir. Pero hay gente que no sabe rendirse, están predispuestos genéticamente a intentar las cosas una vez tras otra hasta conseguir el éxito y Alisa era una de aquellas personas. No podía desear que aquel hombre sobreviviera ya.

—Pediré que mi hermano se haga listo — se rió Alisa.

Ella había conseguido reanimar hasta tres veces a aquel hombre, ella y el equipo médico habían conseguido mantener con vida a aquel hombre más de dos meses. Día a día, Alisa se acercaba a verle, tumbado sobre la camilla y conectado a una máquina. No era como si hubiera una real conexión entre ellos, entre otra cosa porque estaba en coma pero…

—Cuando el hombre despertó recordaba mi hombre —había dicho con emoción Alisa cuando le contaba aquel triste asunto a Saeko—. Pero a las pocas horas de despertar, me dijo gracias y se fue.

Y aquel "Gracias" le había roto el corazón a la medio rusa. No era más dramático que ninguna de las otras muertes, no era más significativo que ninguno de los otros pacientes, de hecho no había nada que realmente hiciera destacar a aquel hombre de todos los demás, pero por lo que fuera, había roto la barrera emocional que ella tenía como profesional.

— ¿Y si hacemos una carrera hasta arriba del todo? — dijo Saeko de golpe. Cada vez quedaban menos escalones y ya podía apreciarse de lejos la estructura simple que se alzaba arriba del todo.

—Eso no sería justo, tú lo resistes todo — se quejó Alisa—. Estás hecha de fuego, te dan oxígeno y ardes.

Saeko la miró de reojo y se rió, aquella chica le parecía exageradamente encantadora como para ser real.

—Yo voy a pedirle a Hanuman que te cases conmigo — se rió la rubia y empezó a correr escaleras arriba.

Alisa la miró durante un instante y empezó a correr escaleras arriba, tratando de seguirle el paso. Algún día sería tan resilente como Saeko, algún día sería ella también de fuego.


End file.
